Historie Klanu
Kapitola 1 - Prastará Minulost Klan Santsuki je velmi starý klan, patří mezi jedny z klanů, které mají velmi bohatou Historii. Vznik tohoto tak zvláštního klanu se váže k velmi zvláštní, avšak historicky významné události, klan Santsuki totiž vznikl z vymřelého klanu Yotsuki. Za své doby byl klan Yotsuki jeden z pěti mocných klanů, které určovali moc jejich Zemí, jeho jméno bylo odvozeno od dne, k dy se zrodil první člen klanu, Klan Půlnočního Měsíce. Lidé v tomto klanu měli velmi unikátní Kekkei Genkai, díky které se též tolik proslavily, na počest bohů, které klan Yotsuki uctíval pojmenovali jejich Kekkei Genkai Kitsuki Kyumūn, nebo-li Měsíční Energie. Zakladatel tohoto klanu byl jeden z nejsilnějších Shinobi své Země, avšak poté nastalo něco, co nikdo nečekal, nastal chaos, svět se řítil do záhuby a klan Yotsuki se musel jako jeden z Pěti Mocných Klanů '''zúčastnit boje o svou Zem, v tomto boji však zemřela velmi důležitá osoba - Zakladatel klanu. Ještě na smrtelné posteli však jmenoval svého následníka - '''Atasukeho. Bylo tady však ještě něco, co nikdo nevěděl, Zakladatel klanu cítil lásku ještě k další ženě, Akira byla jeho druhá láska a čekala se Zakladatelem dítě, byl tady však problém, Akira nebyla z klanu. Se slzami v očích tedy nechal Zakladatel poslat''' Akiru do neznámé Země. Osud tomu však chtěl, a po několika měsících od Akiřina odjezdu se svět změnil, '''Velké Vesnice Shinobi '''zanikli a jediné vzpomínky byly zasypané pod sutinami staveb '''Velkých Vesnic. Společně se zánikem klanu''' Yotsuki''' se však z popele pomsty a nenávisti zrodil klan Santsuki, ten den se totiž''' Akiře''' narodila dcera Tsukiko. Kapitola 2 - Zapovězená Moc Tsukiko rostla, nedotčena okolním světem a jeho prohnilostí a zločiny, Akira už dávno věděla o tom, že klan Yotsuki je minulostí, rozhodla se však uchránit svou dceru před tímto břemenem za každou cenu, byla to jen bolestivá minulost, která měla zůstat zapomenuta, a''' Akira''' nechtěla, aby se Tsukiko '''trápila kvůli svému otci. Jednoho dne se však mělo všechno tohle změnit, na sídlo Klanu '''Yotsuki '''byl veden frontální útok nepřátelských Shinobi, sídlo bylo obydlená a to byl signál, že někdo z tak obávaného klanu přežil, proto se rozhodli obyvatelé pro útok. Netrvalo to příliš dlouho, a Shinobi se dostali až k '''Akiře '''a '''Tsukiko, v ten den se Tsukiko '''zbořil celý svět, její matka zemřela, když se ji pokusila chránit, v ten den '''Tsukiko '''objevila své právoplatné schopnosti, stala se dědičkou klanu '''Yotsuki '''a zakladatelkou klanu '''Santsuki. Pod nátlakem její moci všichni nepřátelé padli a zbytek raději strachy zmizel. V ten okamžik však byla jen jedna věc, která byla pro Tsukiko '''důležitá, a to poslední slova její matky. V několika minutách se '''Tsukiko '''dozvěděla všechno o svém původu, poté ji její matka zemřela v náručí. Ten den se '''Tsukiko '''rozhodla, je čas, aby se sláva tak starého klanu obnovila, je čas aby z prachu a popele znovu povstal klan '''Yotsuki! Kapitola 3 - Střípky z Minulosti Po smrti Akiri '''se '''Tsukiko '''rozhodla pro pomstu, využila to, co ji řekla její matka těsně před smrtí a za pomocí svých schopností se dostala do tajné podzemní krypty v sídle klanu, tam zjistila všechno o svých schopnostech. Zjístila, že její matka pocházela z kdysi velmi váženého a mocného klanu '''Uchiha, který předsedal jako jeden z Pěti Mocných Klanů za Zemi Ohně. Na jednom z těchto shromáždění všech pěti klanů se též Akira '''a tehdější '''Zakladatel '''klanu poznali, kvůli lásce se však '''Akira '''vzdala svých schopností jako '''Uchiha '''a nikdy neaktivovala '''Sharingan. To se projevilo při narození malé dívenky, Měsíční Energie a Sharingan 'se spojili v jedno a vzniklo úplně nové '''Kekkei Genkai '- '''Tsukigan. Takto se Tsukiko '''dozvěděla všechno o svých schopnostech i technikách, kterými může disponovat. Několik let trénovala v sídle klanu '''Yotsuki, učila se techniky a sílila, mezi tím se svět začal formovat do nynější podoby, svět se rozdělil do tří oblastí, každá z nich měla jiný pohled na to, co se stalo. Postupně si Tsukiko 'v oblasti začínala budovat slávu a respekt '(Chimamire no Kobushi 血まみれの拳月子, nebo-li Krvavá Pěst Tsukiko). '''Postupně Tsukiko sílila a její sláva se zvětšovala, poté se však stalo něco opravdu nečekaného, po těch desítkách let od zničení klanu Yotsuki přišla k '''Tsukiko '''skupina Shinobi, říkali si '''Tenshi (エンジェル) nebo-li Andělé, a byli to poslední žijící členové klanu, který Tsukiko moc dobře znala - Klanu Yotsuki. Mezi těmi všemi Shinobi si Tsukiko '''dokonce našla svého budoucího muže - '''Daisukeho. Společně s ním a se zbytkem Tenshi '''vznikl klan '''Santsuki, přesně v tu dobu se klan rozdělil na tři odlišné větve, existuje takzvaná''' Vládnoucí Rodina', což jsou přímí potomci '''Tsukiko '''a '''Daisukeho', poté existuje takzvaná Hlavní Větev, což jsou Shinobi, kteří dokážou díky Tenshi ovládat Měsíční Energii, a nakonec existuje takzvaná Vedlejší Větev, což jsou Shinobi, kteří nepodědili ani Kitsuki Kyumūn, ani Tsukigan. Proto se postupně v klanu stal Tsukigan '''a '''Kitsuki Kyumūn spíše vzácností, takže ho nemá každý člen. Kapitola 4 - Skok do Vzpomínek Klan Santsuki '''se stále rozrůstal a sílil, konečně mohl splnit cíl, pro který byl stvořen, avšak závist je ošklivá věc, a zvláště pokud se jedná o moc. Proto netrvalo dlouho a klan '''Santsuki '''našel sobě rovného soupeře, jehož Kekkei Genkai byla stejně ohromující jako Kekkei Genkai klanu '''Santsuki, ten klan se jmenoval Jūshiro '''a jeho Kekkei Genkai mu dovolovalo doslova splynout s jejich zbraněmi a ovládat tak mocné útoky. Trvalo to měsíce, ale nakonec se klanu '''Santsuki '''povedlo klan '''Jūshiro '''zničit, avšak při posledním boji mezi vůdci klanů, tedy mezi '''Tsukiko '''a '''Jūshirem '''se stalo něco nečekaného, něco, co mělo hrozné následky, '''Jūshiro '''si nedokázal přiznat, že by mohl prohrát, proto použil poslední stupeň jeho Kekkei Genkai, a měl v plánu pomocí sebevražedné techniky zabít i '''Tsukiko, síla lásky je však pevnější než cokoliv jiného, a těsně před tím, než obrovský energetický šíp zasáhl Tsukiko '''se okolo ní utvořilo brnění ze zlatavá chakry, poté už je '''Tsukiko '''slyšela pád svého milovaného, '''Daisukeho. Další člověk, kterého chtěla za každou cenu ochránit a zemřel ji v náručí, v tu chvíli, kdy Daisuke '''zemřel se v '''Tsukiko '''probudila nová schopnost, Shinshūku Tsukigan (伸縮アイ月, Teleskopické Měsíční Oko). Společně s touto novou mocí se však v '''Tsukiko '''začalo usidlovat zlo, které ji každou minutou sžíralo a ničilo zevnitř, ještě toho dne se '''Tsukiko '''dozvěděla jméno toho, kdo poštval proti klanu '''Santsuki '''klan '''Jūshiro, její nová zastávka tedy byly Horské Močály. Kapitola 5 - Návrat do Rodné Oblasti Tsukiko '''stála na obrovské skále, měla z ní výhled skoro na celou oblast, ještě nikdy v Horských Močálech nebyla, ale když se tak koukala po celé oblasti, tak měla pocit, jako kdyby tady prožila polovinu života. Nevěděla proč, ale nějáký vnitřní hlas ji vedl, kam má jít, nakonec došla k obrovskému mostu, který vedl na místo zvané '''Měsíční Údolí. S nenávistí a bolestí v srdci přišla až na konec údolí, stál tam obrovský hrad, který byl nápadně podobný klášteru. Vešla dovnitř a viděla tam pouze jednoho muže, seděl na zvláštním podstavci, měl zavřené oči a v každé ruce mu rotoval orb zvláštní energie, jeden měl světlou barvu, svítil jako louče slunce. Ten druhý byl naopak temně modrý, a byly v něm malé částečky, které připomínali hvězdy. Tsukiko '''se už chystala toho člověka bezcitně zabít, avšak při každém jejím pokusu se zastavil její meč těsně před jeho tváří, poté ten muž promluvil a '''Tsukiko '''pochopila, že zloba v jejím srdci zastiňuje její úsudky. Ten muž se představil jako '''Karatsu Yotsuki, první člen klanu Yotsuki '''a jediný člověk, kterému se povedlo ovládnout '''Santsuki Kyumūn. V ten den se srdce Tsukiko '''opět vyjasnilo, už netoužila po pomstě, jen po tom, aby se svět stal bezpečnějším a nikomu dalšímu se nestalo to, co jí. Bolestivé vzpomínky zanechala na '''Mořském Ostrově a nové sídlo klanu založila právě v Horských Močálech. Poslední Mnich zmizel, jako kdyby ani nikdy neexistoval, ale '''Tsukiko '''ve skrytu duše věděla, že za život vděčí jemu. Category:Klan Santsuki Category:Historie